tencountfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 03
This is the third chapter, within Volume 1 of the Ten Count manga series. Overview Sanitising his work notepad, Shirotani meets Riku at a cafe where they agree to proceed to step three. Heading to a bookstore, Shirotani is able to buy a physical copy of a book for the first time in years. he also finds his initial impression of Riku change. Summary In the restroom, Shirotani remembers what the company president said, that he did not touch his work diary directly so he can relax. Nevertheless, he sprays it with disinfectant and cloth wipes it clean, saying sorry as he does so. There is the possibility he did touch it, and no matter how hard one tries the restlessness is difficult to get rid of. In a café, Riku is reading before checking the time on his phone. 3.25, he turns to see Shirotani arrive apoligizing for coming too late. He says it is fine, as he silently takes a seat. Riku speaks first explaining that for people with OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) when they are late it the most likely reason is “before I leave, there’s something I have to do”. Asking what happened, he learns that Shirotani cold not stand sanitizing the notebook and also feels sorry towards the director. Riku suggests that consequently, he entered this stage hating himself, which is confirmed. Out the blue, Riku suggests going to the bookstore today. If Shirotani was unable to do step number two “let other people touch my things” then number three “buy a book at a bookstore” maybe easier to accomplish for him. He needs to know if the tasks are not supposed to be completed one by one, it is why they are in order after all. Riku replies that there is such a requirement for patients in the clinic to adhere to the order, yet he is not sure if this method is correct. If Shirotani does not mind, he would like them to go together but he feels if he is unable to carry it out then it would have been a waste of time, going for no reason. He is guided that it began with using his bare hands to touch the doorknob, and it can be forwards and backwards, doing it several times, a person’s condition is different everyday. Walking behind him, Shirotani is thinking why this person will even go this far, if it were him, he would not like to accompany such a patient as himself. He glances towards Riku, wondering whether he does not think this way. Catching him looking at him, Riku monologues to himself that his reason will be revealed when he completes the tenth step. Looking back as Shirotani continues to observe him, he wants to know how he appears in Riku’s eyes. In a large bookstore, Shirotani does not react well to the chaos of multiple people touching books all around. Moving him forward to the cold sweat he is experiencing, Riku asks Shirotani which section of the store he wants to see first. Responding to his silence, which reiterates which category of books or magazines does he like. Though he points, it has been such a long time since Shirotani went to a bookstore, so he cannot think of any with his head full of other stuff. He does however realise that with the director at hospital he must be bored so he thought of buying him a book to alleviate that. Riku feels that will do and guides him to the bestsellers. He finds a book of an author he knows though thinks if he can buy a book online he can purchase and read it there. Suggesting taking books from here with his bare hands, Riku points out that the seller may not have even touched them, especially those under the surface. He replies he sometimes takes books from the bottom when Shirotani is concerned taking one out will knock down the whole row. At that, he shares that Riku is really very different from his first impression. He feels the same about Shirotani, at the beginning he thought he was strongly defensive. The thing is, Shirotani feels there is no difference now for him. If he had kept up the normal relationship he would not have harmed other people, his sense of aversion would not affect too much on other peoples preference. As a result his one and only effort is staying away from others. Riku however knew about his mysophobia from the beginning, so its okay. After a pause he asks Riku not to do that, to not stare at him. It makes him feel like an insect under observation, he is unable to calm down. Querying whether he is staring he suggests it may be an occupational disease. In response to what he feels is purposeful staring, he retrieves then thrusts a book towards Riku, suggesting this is the one to choose. It is one Norwegian forests which is brought to the counter to buy. Walking behind, Riku he says today “everything goes well”. Shirotani replies that just like this, completing one step it feels like something is not right. Elaborating that when he speaks, it feels like his mind is floating somewhere far away. Riku is happy their plan was completed smoothly asking if it is not what they planned for. Explaning that next time he see’s the director, Shirotani should bring the book to him which will also count as the apology asking if that is not a good thing. Agreeing that it is, Riku continues to observe him before Shirotani asks him what did he do to him, he feels he is slowly becoming a normal person, though with his heart beating in his chest it feels uncomfortable. Characters * Riku Kurose * Tadaomi Shirotani Gallery File:Ten Count v1 c3 p1.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p3.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p5.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p7.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p8.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p9.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p11.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p13.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p15.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p16.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p18.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p19.png File:Ten Count v1 c3 p21.png Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Media